


There's no me without you

by thestolenuwu



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, humor?, i thought of this instead of sleeping, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestolenuwu/pseuds/thestolenuwu
Summary: Idk how to title this I just clicked clicked some prompt generators and here we goAdventures in the study group drabbles and stupid ideas leggo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	There's no me without you

_Person A is playing with Person B's hair and finds a grey hair. Person B then has a quarter-life crisis._

_<https://cdn.rawgit.com/niconicosette/59bdf56b24fac9dac0a6e14bb5a6239c/raw/11d444568d35f52c918ef5245189d358afd041b1/fluffgen.html> _

_Person A: Annie, Person B: Jeff_

"You're not careful, you're going to end up paying me a couple hundred bucks to fix my hair again."

"I am careful, Jeff, we've done this before!"

Jeff, sitting on the floor while Annie sat on the couch, turned around.

"Look, I know, but, like...you know," Jeff motioned to his hair. "Means a lot to me."

Annie pouted and showed Jeff those Disney eyes, those _god damn_ eyes that made Jeff weak in the knees every time.

"Second only to you..." Jeff added. Annie smiled and continued lightly tousling Jeff's hair. After a while, she stopped, as if stunned by something. 

"Uh..." Annie started. "I should show you something."

"I don't like how this is going," Jeff said.

"Yeah, uh... How do I show this to you?" Annie pulled out her phone, took a photo, and showed the screen to Jeff. A silence, as he zoomed into the photo. He froze. Peeking through his brown hair was the smallest of gray hair. Standing out like an airport worker with a reflective vest at night. 

"D-Did you ever dye my hair? O-or Troy? Or Abed? Or Britta?" He asked, nervously. 

"No one did, to my memory."

Jeff stared at the photo again. The gray hair stared at him through the screen, taunting him. _Haha, you old man. Look, you think you're young, but you're not. You're growing gray hairs. This is just the start. There's going to be more. What are you gonna do? Pluck me out? There's just going to be more. I'm inevitable. Face your fate._

"I-I'm gonna be right back." Jeff stood up and not-so-slowly started walking to his room. Annie heard a door close and a loud muffled scream, followed by what she thought was crying.

"Oh no," Annie said to herself.

=============================================================================

**Annie**

Did anyone mess with Jeff's hair recently?

**Britta**

No

**Chang**

No

**Dean**

Who messed with Jeffrey's hair who do I need to expel

**Troy**

Dean don't be weird

And no

**Abed**

No

**Shirley**

Of course not!

**Pierce**

No send send send send the damn message you stupid phone send goddamn technology send

**Britta**

Why?

**Annie**

Because I was just, you know, hanging out with Jeff doing...couple stuff

**Troy**

Shocker, it's not like you two aren't dating or something.

**Shirley**

Don't you and Abed have something going on?

**Abed**

Irrelevant, you were saying, Annie?

**Annie**

ANYWAYS

I was playing with his hair and then found a gray hair

So I was just wondering, you know...

**Pierce**

Ah gray hairs 

**Britta**

You got the speech-to-text working!

**Annie**

So...

**Shirley**

No one here would do such a thing, Annie.

**Abed**

Though it would be funny.

**Troy**

VERY funny*

**Britta**

Lol, yeah.

**Annie**

Awesome, thanks!

=============================================================================

Annie knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" The voice inside asked, weary.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly.

"Sure." Annie opened the door. Jeff was sprawled out on the bed, evidently giving up.

"You okay?"

"No. I've spent all my life trying to stay young and awesome, but now..." He stared at Annie. "Now I'm aging! I'm graying! What's next? Death." He stood up and gripped Annie's shoulders. 

"That sounds like a reach."

"Is it, Annie? Think about it."

Annie thought about it. "Yeah, still a reach."

Jeff sat back on the bed. "The average male lifespan is 71 years."

"And? Pierce will hit that before you. Don't worry about it."

"The bar's on the floor there."

"Doesn't that prove you're worrying over nothing? If anything, Pierce should be the one worrying. You're healthy, you're not going to die soon. Relax. Eventually, we all have gray hairs."

"But Shirley-"

"Shirley's your age, or around there. She's also got three kids. She definitely has gray hairs, she just dyes it over or something. Look, if it bothers you, we can always go get it dyed."

Jeff nodded. "You're probably right. I'll schedule an appointment tomorrow. You're pretty good at this speech stuff, you know."

"Learned from the best," Annie said, smiling.

"Sorry for making it a big deal."

"I should be the one apologizing, I told you about it."

"Don't be."

They looked at each other, smiling.

"Hug?" Annie asked, quietly.

Jeff laughed and pulled her into a tight hug.

**Author's Note:**

> i am evidently bad at writing fluff


End file.
